Sang de bourbe
by Lusaphira
Summary: Attention, Spoilers sur le 7ème film! Les sentiments éprouvés par Hermione lors de son passage entre les griffes de Bellatrix au manoir Malefoy, ainsi que les séquelles indélébiles de sa séance de torture.


Attention, cette fiction contient des spoilers sur la première partie du film Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort. Elle contient également des scènes sanglantes ne convenant pas à tous les publics.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange, la diabolique servante du Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenait droite devant moi. Son visage faiblement éclairé par les torches éparses de la salle ne laissait nul doute quant à son état d'esprit. Ses cheveux noirs et emmêlés, semblables à ceux d'un cruel corbeau masquaient en partie son visage, mais je pouvais voir sans nulle difficulté ses yeux, orbes jaunâtres aux vaisseaux dilatés et luisant d'une lueur démente.

Peter Pettigrow, ce sale rat obséquieux et gémissant, le traître qui avait vendu les parents de mon meilleur ami à Voldemort, emmenait mes amis dans la cave du manoir des Malefoy. Alors qu'ils disparaissaient de mon champ de vision, la sorcière hautaine reposa ses yeux fous sur moi. Profitant de ma posture soumise, couchée sur le sol de marbre froid, elle me dominait de toute sa hauteur, son visage grimaçant me dardant de tout son dégoût. Je déversais mon fiel, ne lui répondant que d'un simple regard méprisant, tentant assez maladroitement de masquer, effort vain face à elle, la peur qui s'insinuait en moi comme un poison qui glaçait mes veines. D'un geste négligeant, elle pointa sa baguette sur moi, caressant ma joue de ses doigts froids. J'ignore laquelle de nous deux était la plus dégoûtée.

**-Sale petite sang-de-bourbe. Comment oses tu t'introduire dans ma chambre forte ? ENDOLORIS !**

La douleur qui m'envahit était atroce. C'était comme si des milliers de petites aiguilles chauffées à blanc s'enfonçaient dans mon corps, la douleur excitant chaque nerf avec fulgurance, tel un courant électrique continu qui foudroyait chaque cellule de mon corps. Tremblante, les nerfs martyrisés par cette psychopathe, je subissais une douleur intense, une souffrance que je n'avais jamais ressentie auparavant. Je me mis à hurler, laissant voir ma faiblesse, tout en espérant que ma tortionnaire arrête le sort.

Bellatrix poussa un nouveau glapissement suraïgu, prenant un plaisir malsain à se gausser tant de mes larmes que de mes vaines suppliques. La Mangemort exultait devant ce spectacle, attendant que je m'arrache les cordes vocales de nouveau. Agitant sa baguette, elle relança le sort impardonnable sur moi, alors que les effets du précédent n'étaient pas encore dissipés. J'essayais de sauver les apparences, de me retenir de hurler, mordant mes lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper le moindre cri. Agacée, elle se plaça à ma gauche et de son talon, elle me donna deux violents coups entre les côtes, fracassant ainsi mes faibles défenses mentales.

**-Tu crois qu'en te taisant tu te comporteras comme une vraie Gryffondor ? ENDOLORIS !**

Je poussais un nouveau hurlement, piaillement encore plus déchirant que les précédents, tandis que cette malade tremblait de plaisir à me faire hurler ainsi. Malgré mes suppliques et mes cris, elle voulait entendre ma souffrance.

**-Je repose la question. Ou avez-vous eu cette épée ? OU ?**

J'ai si mal, la souffrance pure, intense, continue s'infiltre en moi. Mon corps s'agite de spasmes incontrôlés, mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes salées, mon esprit se fragilise au point d'abdiquer, ma volonté chancelle, tandis que sa baguette menaçante se rapproche dangereusement de ma gorge.

**-Nous l'avons trouvée … nous l'avons trouvée … S'IL VOUS PLAIT !**

Une nouvelle fois, le fléau frappe ma poitrine. Totalement à sa merci, mon corps s'agitant à cause de nombreuses convulsions, je n'arrive même plus à répondre. Le moindre battement de mon coeur, la moindre respiration me torture aussi bien que son maléfice. Ca fait si mal que j'en suis arrivée au point de la supplier. Elle, Bellatrix Lestrange, la plus détestable personne appartenant au cercle des intimes de Voldemort. J'implore une quelquonque clémence, espérant n'importe quoi pour qu'elle cesse enfin.

**-Tu mens, immonde petite garce et je le sais très bien ! Vous avez pénétré dans ma chambre forte, à Gringotts ! Dis moi la vérité !**

La sorcière noire est devenue hystérique, la furie déforme son visage de psychopathe, son visage émacié et cerné, le visage d'une personne sous alimentée et vampirisée de tout bonheur pendant seize années. Hurlant comme une harpie, elle relance le sortilège. Ca fait tellement mal ! Mes dernières pensées logiques se tournent vers deux aurors torturés par cette hystérique. Comment les parents de Neville n'auraient ils pas pu devenir fous à cause d'une si cuisante douleur ?

Rangeant sa baguette, mon bourreau se jette sur moi telle une furie ivre de sang. Sans prendre la peine de retirer mon vêtement, elle mord mon épaule. Semblable à une bête sauvage prise de démence, elle s'acharne sur mon corps, plantant ses dents à d'autres endroits, tout en reposant ses questions.

**-Qu'avez vous pris d'autre ? Réponds ! ENDOLORIS !**

Je hurle une fois de plus, la suppliant d'arrêter, tandis que ses ongles arrachent de petits lambeaux de chair. Chaque supplique m'humilie encore plus, mais je ne suis plus à ça près. Je ne suis qu'une pitoyable créature devant ce monstre à l'air si hautain, si fière de son rang.

Elle sort son petit poignard liseré d'argent, une arme si délicatement ciselée par des orfèvres gobelins, un outil si noble entre les griffes de ce monstre. D'un geste net, elle perce ma chair en de multiples endroits, arrachant en plus de mes cris, des lambeaux entiers de mes vêtements. Elle s'acharne sur mon bras gauche, la lame brûlante martyrisant mon corps, ne me laissant aucun répit.

**-Ce n'est pas la vraie épée ! C'est une copie, une simple copie !**

La sorcière recule, surprise. Pour la première fois depuis le début de ma scéance de torture, elle est déstabilisée. Pourtant, malgré son accès de faiblesse, je n'ai même pas la force d'affronter son regard, ne craignant que trop ce que cette folle pourrait encore décider de me faire.

Brusquement, alors que m'attendais à un nouvel assaut de la meurtrière, je les vois surgir héroïquement de l'escalier menant au sous sol. Harry, Ron et les autres surgissent, éliminant prestement les Mangemorts, tandis que je m'évanouis. Versant une dernière larme, perle salée teintée tant de douleur que de soulagement, mon regard se pose sur le visage concentré et furieux de mon ami brun.

**-Harry …**

Je papillonne lentement des yeux, émergeant faiblement de mon état comateux. Le décor autour de moi a changé. Les murs de pierre brute et froide percés de fenêtres d'acier, l'obscurité de l'impersonnel manoir. Tout cela a disparu, remplacé par une salle aux murs d'un agréable teinte de pêche. Je suis dans une petite chambre douillette, soigneusement meublée. Un tableau sur le mur représente un rouquin aux cheveux longs en train d'embrasser une jolie blonde. Grimaçant devant une telle mièvrerie, je tente un simple mouvement pour me dégager de ce lit. Malheureusement, contrairement à ma volonté, mon corps martyrisé par les multiples coups de la folle psychopathe me rappelle à l'ordre.

Mon regard de miel fatigué scrute lentement mon enveloppe charnelle. Ma peau est striée de plaies cicatrisées qui recouvrent ce qui n'est pas masqué par quelques bandages. Je soupire, maudissant ma faiblesse, jusqu'à ce que je regarde mon bras gauche.

« _Sang-de-bourbe _»

Ma respiration se bloque, mes mains tremblent, quelques babillements meurent dans ma gorge. Je n'ose y croire. Les mots infamants, ce terme dégradant, cette humiliante insulte est là, gravée dans ma chair. Je me retiens de vomir lorsque je me rends compte que cette ignoble appellation restera incrustée en moi pour le restant de mes jours, se rapellant sans cesse à moi, envahissant mon esprit. Les images des terribles minutes passées dans le manoir ainsi que le visage de Bellatrix se rappelleront sans cesse à moi, dès que je regarderai cette cicatrice.

J'essaye de tâter les plaies, essayant de m'assurer que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Malheureusement, la texture rugueuse et les cicatrices sont bien une réalité. Je me replonge dans l'oreiller totalement amorphe. Une mèche de mes cheveux tâchés de sang glisse, se collant encore devant mes yeux désormais pâles et vides.

J'attends, seule, espérant me réveiller, espérant que tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar. Mais hélas, jamais la paix ne vient. Mon âme torturée ne me laisse même pas ce petit espoir. Inerte, aussi amorphe qu'une pierre, je me laisse dériver. Qu'est ce que je suis ? Le troisième membre du trio d'or, celle qui ne sait pas se battre, celle qui a toujours besoin qu'on l'aide. Celle sans qui …

La réalité me rattrape peu à peu. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'abandonner aussi lâchement. Je n'ai pas le droit de les trahir, parce que je suis ...

**-Celle sans qui Harry Potter n'aurait pas été bien loin …**

D'ailleurs ... quand on parle du loup, il n'est jamais loin. Le survivant visiblement éreinté, les yeux rougis, de la terre sous les ongles vient d'entrer, captant mon mouvement. Je retourne rapidement mon bras, essayant de substituer la marque blanche à son regard. Il intercepte le mouvement et avec toute la délicatesse possible, il pose sa main sur mon poignet. Inconsciemment, je frémis dès qu'il me touche.

**-Hermione … dis moi, s'il te plait.**

J'hésite, tremblante d'appréhension en attendant sa réaction. Mais au fond de moi même, je sais que je peux compter sur lui. Il ne m'a jamais abandonnée, il est venu à mon secours. Lentement, scrutant son regard avec anxiété, je dévoile ma chair mutilée par la psychopathe.

Son regard jusque là compatissant se teinte prestement d'horreur, alors que je baisse les yeux pour ne pas espérer voir de dégoût.

**-Hermione ... Comment a t'elle pu ... oser te faire ... ça ?**

Harry tremble de rage, s'en voulant à lui même autant que je m'en veux d'avoir cédé si facilement à ce monstre.

**-Parce que … c'est ce que je suis. Une née moldue, une sang-de-bourbe …**

L'élu se contient difficilement. Il ne semble pas apprécier ma résignation, ma réaction devant cet outrage. J'ai été marquée comme du bétail. Ce mot si ignoble, il me rappellera désormais pour toujours ma condition.

**-Hermione. Tu es … bien plus que ça. Tu es une sorcière géniale, la personne la plus brillante que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Tu es mon amie, une jeune femme exceptionnelle et crois moi, jamais ce que diront ces imbéciles ne pourra y changer quoi que ce soit.**

**-Harry. Cette marque, ce mot ... c'est ce que je suis. Je suis Hermione Granger, je suis une sorcière. Je suis une sang-de-bourbe … et fière de l'être ! Pour eux, pour ces prétentieux, je ne suis rien de plus qu'un animal. Mais je me défendrais, je vais montrer à tous qui je suis. Mon sang ne m'importe pas, je suis ce que je suis et ça ... personne ne pourra jamais me l'ôter !**

Stupéfait devant ma voix confiante, le survivant porteur lui aussi d'une cicatrice indélébile m'enserre de ses bras, heureux de m'avoir retrouvée. C'est vrai, lui aussi est un sang-mêlé, mais il s'en fiche. A lui seul, il vaut dix-mille fois mieux que tous les Malefoy, Lestrange, Crabbe ou Goyle réunis du monde.

Je sais que j'ai une chance incroyable. Le fait d'avoir Harry Potter avec moi. Grâce à lui, avec son amitié, je ne me perdrais jamais. Je saurais toujours qui je suis et pourquoi je me bats.

Je m'appelle Hermione Jane Granger, je suis une sorcière. L'insulte gravée dans mon bras ne m'humiliera plus jamais. Je suis une sang-de-bourbe, née de moldus … et j'en suis fière !


End file.
